


金东｜这个妹妹我曾见过的

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8





	金东｜这个妹妹我曾见过的

“叫他碰过了？”

栾云平微信发来的时候，李鹤东刚下飞机，和谢金前后脚走在安全通道上。

瞧瞧总队长这劲头，点儿都掐的刚刚好。李鹤东正想解屏回个嗯，下一条消息又弹了出来。

“320”

这数字像串密码，打开了李鹤东快生锈的心锁。

-

李鹤东到酒店刚放下行李，随便扯了个黑口罩就出门往右拐了。长长的走廊里空无一人，320的房门被咚咚敲响。

栾云平开门把人迎了进来，倒了杯刚煮开的温水递过去，还真像是要好好讨论正事的样子。

李鹤东哪里吃这套，他把纸杯子重新放回桌子上，大马金刀地往单人沙发上一坐，标准的北京小爷姿态。

“师哥您这特地叫我过来就是尝尝酒店烧水壶的味儿？”

“怎么茬儿，还想尝哪儿啊？谢爷没喂饱你是怎么的？”

栾云平把那杯子水重新拾起送到自己嘴边抿了两口，再张嘴吐出来的话都泛着湿漉漉的水光。

“您这都混着蛋呢。”

“嗐，咱俩早该下地狱了多他一个不多。”

最后一个字落下，栾云平冲李鹤东伸了手，隔着许许多多个熟悉又陌生的日夜。

他想，谢金那些明晃晃的宣示主权的滥招可真够狠的。

每回发微博都能搞的那些姑娘嗷嗷乱嚎，又搅和得他这个前男友心里不痛快。

可这个妹妹是他栾博先见到的。

-

“唔...哥哥...”

“刚不还师哥嘛，这会儿我又成李云杰了？”

栾云平埋头在人身上点火，薄唇依依不舍地离开李鹤东口感良好的唇瓣，在人锁骨上撮了个小小的红印，而后蜿蜒直下，含住一粒红果舌尖灵巧地绕着它打转。

手也未曾闲着，裹了落单的半边乳肉反复搓揉，变了形的云团隐隐从指缝鼓鼓地漏了出来。另只手摸索到李鹤东身后两个腰窝那儿不轻不重地挠着痒，又激出声带着笑意的呻吟。

“妹妹这是二次发育了？怪不得我听说前段儿有姑娘送你乳贴…东哥这本钱可够厚的…”

栾云平轻轻用拇指拧了下李鹤东早已挺立的乳尖，嘴里仍叼着满是樱粉咬痕的胸脯含含糊糊地说着荤话。

李鹤东两眼蒙了层细密的水雾，瘫倒在床铺上喘着粗气，两颊刚被栾云平难得强势的那个吻染出来的红晕尚未褪却，闻声又添了三分颜色。

“放屁…压根儿没影的事…操！”

嘴上逞强的结果就是，栾云平下头那只手直接掰开臀缝寻觅到了那处小小的穴眼，硬挤了半个指节进去。突如其来的刺激逼得李鹤东几乎霎时就红了眼眶，呜咽着骂了声粗口。

“台上不许骂街，床上也不许。你乖乖的，今儿哥哥就好好疼疼你。”

也不知道这一个个道貌岸然的老艺术家都什么毛病，上面下面的嘴儿都爱管着。李鹤东咬着唇又虚虚叫了声哥哥，尾音上挑像片羽毛般轻渺地飘进了男人心坎里。

撒娇这种事儿，只有一次和零次。

栾云平从帝王冢温柔乡上抽身，顶在李鹤东腿间的膝盖往上一蹭，不出所料地被糊了一层蜜水。可这仍然不够，他直接上手托着腿根往两侧平压下去。

热烈的目光下，李鹤东半抬头的性器似有感应般颤巍巍地打了个哆嗦，再往下却是一道根本不该出现的细缝。

什么臭妹妹好妹妹的，这确实是个货真价实的妹妹，还能掏得出大鸟儿的那种。

栾云平屈起食指往李鹤东饱满的囊袋上弹了个脑瓜崩，又低头凑到已经往外渗水的肉缝处哈了口热气。

双儿天性敏感，哪禁得起这般甜蜜的折磨。李鹤东探出手想握住自个儿的物件抚慰，被栾云平狠狠打开了，白净的手背顷刻就泛了点红。

“别贪心，这会儿只能选一个。”

李鹤东撑起腿门户大开着冲栾云平挺了挺腰，下一秒厚重的舌苔就覆了上来。舌尖拨弄开两片艳红的蚌肉，轻轻吮吸着那粒充血的阴蒂。

快感如星火燎原般从那一点烧到了颅内，迅速凝结成了名为欲望的无底洞。

栾云平下巴都被打湿了，卷着舌根刺到了穴口，刚入了个头，水润柔嫩的内壁便紧紧吸附着舌尖，引诱他往更深处探秘。

“这就吃上了？栾老师好胃口啊。”

微不可查的门板开阖声响起后，谢金迈着慢悠悠的步子进了套房内间。

一室春光两具胴体，三个糊涂蛋。

栾云平听见谢金的声音，全无半点被捉奸在床的惊慌。反到是李鹤东绷着身子耐不住地在他嘴里泄了一回，汁水汩汩涌出被尽数吞进了腹中。

谢金没急着加入战团，先绕到床前摁下了第二层遮光窗帘的智能按钮。屋里刚刚只拉了薄薄的纱帘，仿佛在天边铺了层肉色轻纱，点点星光躲在后头，长着怯生生的小眼睛偷窥着一切。

“我还当谢爷来的这样迟，是准备忍痛割爱了。”

“夜还长呢。”

栾云平抹掉脸上的水渍，下床又灌了半杯水漱口。谢金摘了新配的眼镜搁在床头柜上，手肘撑着床沿俯身去攫取李鹤东唇齿间的甘甜。

“哟您换眼镜了？”

“还不是这个小兔崽子给我坐坏的。”

“是坐坏的还是作坏的？”

“队长好捧哏的。”

一吻毕，谢金和栾云平你来我往地打了两回嘴炮。李鹤东听着心里就上火，这两个真把他当出来卖屁股的了，大被同眠这种荒唐主意也想得出来。就知道管总队长叫队长，谢金台下就从没这么喊过自己。

唰唰两个枕头精确地落在了大床两侧的谢金和栾云平身上，但也没什么力度，不像威胁恐吓倒近似于引起注意的小花招。

“忘了臭妹妹还饿着了，要不要爷爷抱抱呀。”

“变态！”

谢金每回自称爷爷那样子真是要多猥琐有多变态，李鹤东勉强坐起身子把床上最后一个抱枕也向他抛过去，又被谢金轻巧地丢了回来。

“我要后头。”

“行，总队长别停咱俩场就行。”

栾云平重新摸回床边捉着李鹤东的一条腿，手指朝后探去。上半边身子被谢金禁锢在怀里，宽厚的大掌游走在脖颈胸前斑驳的痕迹间。

“唔，你们两个要死啊…”

李鹤东很快便说不出话了，谢金伸手把他的脑袋按向鼓胀的裤裆，单手解下拉链放出了仍蛰伏在草地间的玩意儿。

上一回3P，大概还在小十年前的轻狂岁月里。李鹤东赤着脸去舔舐谢金尚未勃起便已强过大多数男人的阳具，心里暗骂了句禽兽，俩禽兽。

栾云平像是在李鹤东体内安了探测器似的，几乎同时间沾着润滑拓开了后穴，带着薄茧的指腹一寸寸滑进去搔刮起内里软肉。

不过几分钟功夫，谢金的大肉棒便在湿热的口腔内迅速复苏，而李鹤东身后已能顺畅进出的三根手指所带出的暧昧水声更是把淫靡的气氛烘托到了极致。

谢金把人抱起在怀中，翘得老高的性器磨上李鹤东雌穴处已经绽开的两片阴唇，偶然顶到了前头那粒花核，收获了一声甜腻的嘤咛。

“再浪点儿。”

栾云平抽出手指转战到李鹤东胸前绕着乳晕空打转，就是不去碰肿硬的蓓蕾，等着人开口求他。

“唔谢金…谢金…”

李鹤东残存在意识里的三分清醒告诉他，谢金应该没栾云平这只老狐狸沉得住气。他赌对了，刚吃上肉没两天的少谢爷的确还舍不得他的小猎物受苦。

一只大掌直接揉上了半边略显饱满的乳肉，紧密贴合的触感让李鹤东不由得放松了身子，水汪汪的花穴恰好吞下了谢金半个龟头。

送上门的，不吃白不吃。谢金圈着人的腰身调整了下角度，直接耸腰将性器一下子顶进了大半根，激得两人齐齐发出了一声饱足的谓叹。

“嗯哼...”

谢金将人转了个身，肉棒在花径里直接绞了个一百八十度。从栾云平的视角看去，尺寸狰狞的阳具破开两瓣小巧的绿叶直直插进了不住收缩的花心，那颗阴蒂就像另朵被雨打湿的娇花，颤颤巍巍地在他眼前绽放开来。

“看得着吃不着，您这可不太厚道。”

“我说过，夜还长呢。后头给您前，喂饱我这个现男友不过分吧？”

说话间谢金也没停下抽送的动作，每一次入侵都会引来穴肉缠绵的追逐。他的确是爱惨了李鹤东和这具与性格形成鲜明反差的身子。

大股浓精在体内炸开烟花前，谢金低头在李鹤东耳垂上亲了亲，旁若无人地留了句情话。

“给我生个真妹妹，小闺女吧东子。”

这个妹妹是他先见到的，只不过已经有旁人愿意渡他出地狱了。

栾博想他大概真的错过李冬了。

END.


End file.
